Girls, Girls, James?
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: James meets a mysterious girl at a party, she makes James realize that he's living a lie. gender bender James, he has to get Kendall to fall in love with him, or he stays a girl forever. will Kendall realize this girl is his best friend, and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1 news flash James

**chapter 1. news flash...**

* * *

" Ahh ha, ha, ha! Today was sick!" said Kendall, as they finished their latest performance. The four boys were heading to an after party in one of L.A.'s hottest night clubs.

" Ya it was, did you see all those fans?" asked Logan bouncing in his seat, in the limo.

" Ya life is good, nothing can go wrong" said James, sighing contently. They really had gotten to live the good life, and they were just starting.

They arrived to the club, and were immediately surrounded by paparazzi and screaming fans. They stepped out of the limo, and began walking towards the clubs entrance.

They were momentarily blinded by the flashing lights, as they headed to the bouncer. After they were checked in, they entered the packed club. The music was bumping, there were party lights, drinks, hot people, the night was still young and they were going to party till sun comes up.

They made their way through the people, and into a private room.

" Shit I'm ready to party" said an excited Carlos.

The boys chuckled. "I'm getting me some drinks, some girls, tonight cannot go wrong" said James, but little did he know, that his night was going to end up completely different than his intentions…..

Kendall had been dancing with some girl, Logan was by Carlos's side, the Latino had already gotten drunk, and he was stumbling like an idiot all over the place.

James was dancing, he was the center of the club. He had been watching a cute brunette girl.

He finally mustered up the courage to talk to her, he was tipsy so if he said something inappropriate blame it on the booze.

He walked up to her, she was smiling. He grabbed her hips and began slowly dancing with her. They moved to the beat of the music.

He looked over at Kendall, who was now making out with his girl, he chuckled and felt his heart sting a little. Suddenly his girl was making her way through the crowed, he frowned but followed her.

She would turn back slightly, to give the pretty boy flirtatious looks, which had James grinning like an idiot.

He finally caught up to her, but they were outside, on the roof. He did not remember getting up there. He shrugged it off as the alcohol fucking with him but that was not the case.

He smiled at the pretty girl, as she was leaning against the roofs railing. He walked over to her slightly stumbling.

He finally made it to her. " Hey" he said kind of slurred.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

" Hi James" she said, James didn't remember giving her his name, but he just shook it off again. He walked closer to her, and planted his lips on her.

They made out for a bit before she pulled back. " Why'd you s-stop?" he asked, panting. She giggled.

" I know about you James" she said, taking a seat on the railing, which was not a good idea.

James grinned, " Oh yea?, ya heard I'm great in bed?" he said his tone dripping with sex.

She nodded smiling. " Tell me James, do you think you're the best? She asked, twirling her hair in her finger.

James nodded, " The fucking best" he said, he launched at her, but was met with the metal railing instead. He looked down to the ground, it was really high up, he thought she had fallen. He jumped when he felt a tap at his shoulder.

The girl was standing behind him, grinning, her arms folded. James rubbed his eyes, he was not this drunk to be forgetting things.

" Uh?" he asked.

" You're a vain person James" she said, looking off into the sky. James was momentarily offended.

" Your point?" he asked. She rose an eyebrow at him, and smiled.

" You need a newsflash James" she simply said, getting closer to the boy.

" About?" he asked a little irritated. The girl was now standing face to face with him.

She kissed his neck, then pulled back, smiling at the red lipstick she left on the tan skin. Suddenly the mark became permanent.

" Maybe this will teach you, what matters in life" she said. Circling around the tall boy.

James stared at her confused, " What are you getting at-she cut him off.

" You need to learn that you don't get around in life by sexing up girls, you don't think I saw those other girls tonight, the ones you took to the bathroom to do your business with?" she said, crossing her arms.

" So?" he said. He smirked thinking she was jealous.

" So, it's your turn to step into a pair of heels" she said

" What?" he asked, this chick was playing mind games, and he did not appreciate getting mind fucked, on random roofs.

" ., for a year you will be a girl, to see what's it like". she said smirking.

You also have one year to get Kendall Knight to fall in love with you" she said, chuckling at James's blush.

" Wha-when how did- " I know that you have a thing for the blonde, get him to fall in love with you and you break the spell" she said.

" Uh ok I think you're high, because I' am not a girl, what spell?, and even if I was. And if he did fall in love with me, what happens after I turn back to a boy?, does he just forget about me?" he said, playing along.

" If he falls in love with you, and it is true love, he will love you no matter what gender, male or female, because I happen to know, you hold a special place in the blonde's heart" she said.

" Ok I think I'm really drunk, and I'm dreaming, Kendall's not gay, I'm not gay, you're supposed to be a wet dream. This isn't real" he babbled.

She laughed, " Don't deny who you are James, I know you mask your feelings for him, and besides this is what you wished for, isn't it?"

" What n-no" he gulped.

" Last week, at the wishing wale, " I wish I was a girl so Kendall could love me" was that not you James?". she mocked recapping what the pretty boy had done a week ago.

He blushed and looked towards the ground.

She laughed, " Exactly, think of this as a great opportunity, you get to be a girl to get with Kendall, and you also learn a lesson about being vain" she shrugged her shoulders.

" Remember James, one year, to get him to fall in love with you…..or stay like this forever" she whispered the last part in his ear.

James looked around, she was gone. He shook his head, he came to the conclusion that he was fucked up, tore up from the floor up, wasted. And he had wandered off to the roof, ya that's it.

He laughed as he made his way back inside…..

* * *

The sun was shinning bright and beautiful, the breeze just perfect. There was a slight stirring on a bed, something was moving under the big zebra print comforter.

" Ugh" someone groaned. As they stepped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom….a few seconds later….

" AHHH!" a girlish scream came from the bathroom. James looked down from where he was standing.

" What the fuck, where is my dick!" he began to worry, his breathing became heavier, he slowly turned to the mirror, and this was the one time he wished he hadn't.

He faced his new reflection. He was a girl totally complete. His arms were now dainty instead of muscled, they were also hairless. He pulled up his black wife beater, which was now two sizes too big for him. He observed his new trim waist, his wash board abs now gone, he had abs but they were barely toned. His breast were big, round and supple. He blushed at seeing the new intruders on his chest, and he quickly let his shirt roll down.

He next looked at his face, he was completely shocked at how much it had changed. he still somewhat looked like himself, but completely more feminized. His jaw line was smoother, his chin smaller, his eyes were closer together, and his eyelashes long, dark, thick and beautiful. His lips were fuller. There were more things that had changed but he couldn't really point them out. But the point is that he was beautiful, really beautiful. His hair had grown it was shoulder length now, still sandy brown shiny and full of volume.

He was still in complete shock, as he reached towards the mirror, wishing that it was some sort of trick mirror, or that there was a camera behind it, and this would be a prank show, but his hopes were let down as the girl in the mirror followed his every movements.

He let out a shaky breath. " This can't be happening" he said to himself. He paced around in the bathroom, but wait, this bathroom was different. The vanity mirror was huge, there were make up and nail polish and other girly things on the wide counter. He looked around the bathroom, the shower curtains were lavender with a butterfly print, everything has butterflies. How had he not noticed this before?. This was certainly not his bathroom.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and into the huge bedroom. There was a huge canopy bed, with large veils hanging from the beams. The comforter was a zebra print. He had a white wall, with black designs on it. The room smelled fruity like. There were high heels by his white dresser. There was also a powder station. Loaded with more makeup and various perfumes. He walked towards the closet. It was a walk in closet. He gasped at seeing the rows and rows of dresses, blouses, skirts, scarves you name it. His eyes widened when he saw the wall filled with probably a hundred pair of shoes, high heels, boots, flats, sneakers and every kind of shoes possible.

He was brought out of his fascination, when he heard someone call his name. he ran out of the closet to see a brunette girl in a black dress, laying on the bed, flipping through a magazine and popping her gum. She looked familiar but she still didn't ring a bell.

" Well hello beautiful" she said, smiling.

" Uh…hi" he said his voice soft.

She jumped up from the bed and walked towards him. He was a few inches taller than her.

" Well look at you princess" she teased, twirling her hair, and skipping around a confused James.

" Nice ass" she said, smacking it, making the taller yelp and jump.

" Well James you were gorgeous as a man, but now….wow" she said. James stared at her, before it finally hit him, he suddenly pounced on her, knocking them both down to the ground.

" Listen bitch what the hell did you do to me!" he hissed. The girl squirmed underneath him, he was still slightly stronger.

" Me?, you did this to yourself James" she said, pushing James down and straddling him.

" What?" he asked, trying to escape the tinier girls' grasp. She chuckled.

" Do you not remember our little roof top rendezvous?: she asked. Smirking as James finally stopped fighting.

His breath hitched, it all came flooding back to him.

" If you don't change me back now I, I will beat you bitch!" he hissed. The girl simply got off of him, and sat on the bed again.

" I can't do that James sorry….she trailed off looking around the room.

" What do you mean?" he asked, getting up from the ground and fixing his falling clothes.

" Do you not remember our little dealeo?" she asked.

James nodded. " Of course, well there was some dancing, and some kissing and then we went to the-she was cut off, " Get to the point" Said James.

She smirked. " Our deal was you stop being so full of yourself and you get Kendall Knight to fall in love with you, and you break the spell" she said, popping her gum.

James started pacing around the room. " Ok so last night, that was all real?" he asked. The girl on the bed nodded.

" So what are you like some kind of witch? a fairy? enlighten me please!" he yelled.

" I'm you're Guardian angel" she said. James looked at her like she had seven heads.

" My guardian angel?" he asked. She nodded. " Than if you're my "guardian angel" shouldn't you watching out for me instead of turning me into some chick!" he yelled, huffing.

She laughed, " I' am watching out for you James, this is a lesson that you need to learn, this is so you can stop thinking everything revolves around you, and so you can become the person you're destined to be" she said, fixing her hair.

James was silent for a moment" And exactly what type of person am I destined to be?" he asked annoyed.

" The real James Diamond, the one that died in Minnesota, the one before the glitz and glamor of posh La, La Land" she said.

" I' am the same James, well except for now cause I have tits and no dick!" he exclaimed.

" James, such naughty words for a lady" she teased, James glared at her.

" No James you changed, you've let Hollywood consume your life, what happened to that pact you made with your friends, Carlos Logan and Kendall right?:

" I have not let Hollywood consume me, I-I just need to be a guy again please, if they guys see me like this, oh god if the guys see me like this" he started pacing around nervously again.

" About that, in this life you don't know the boys, well actually they don't know you" she said.

" WHAT!" he yelled. " Yup, they never met you James, and you were never a part of their now trio".

" How and whe-and why?, what about Big time rush?" he asked.

" Never happened, your friends are here, but they are not a singing group, Kendall's in a band, Logan is acting, and he's shadowing a doctor, and Carlos he's singing and he's doing some stunt double jobs" she said, shrugging.

" And me?" he asked. " You, you're here because you just got discovered by Gustavo Rocque, and he's brought you here to record some demos" she said.

" Gustavo?, so let me get this straight, I'm a girl, the guys don't know me, Big time rush doesn't exist, the guys are doing their own thing, I just got discovered by the man who told me I had no talent, now you're some kind of witch, and I'm a girl, and I have to get Kendall to fall in love with me so I could loose the tits get my dick and quit being a chick!" he said that without taking a breath.

She laughed, " Ya and you forgot the whole vain thing" she said.

James groaned, " Well how do I get Kendall to fall in love with me?" he asked defeated.

" There is an audition later on this week for Kendall's band, they are looking for a singer a girl to be more specific, go seduce him with your voice, get to know him, get him to fall in love with you, learn your lesson, and poof bye, bye girly" she said.

" How am I gonna do that?" he whined. The girl stood from the bed and grabbed onto his petite shoulders and shook him.

" Hey!" she barked, James looked down at her. " Quit bitching, ok you are strong, ok, you're a tough bitch" she said.

" Say it" she demanded. " Say what?" asked James. She rolls her eyes, " I' am James Diamond, and I' am a tough bitch" she demanded.

" I'm not saying tha-she cut him off, " Say it!" she said again louder, " I' am James Diamond and I' am a tough bitch…he whispered the last part.

" Louder!" she growled. " I' AM JAMES DIAMOND AND I' AM A TOUGH BITCH!" he yelled.

" Ya happy now!" he yelled. She smiled and nodded. " Ya your name from now on shall be hmm...Jamie" she said. James rolled his eyes. " So I gotta go, now remember Jamie, do everything I've asked and in no time you'll be the old you again" she said, rubbing his shoulders.

" Or you stay like this-James cut her off, " Forever ya I know" he said, sighing. She was walking out the door when James called out to her. " Wait how do I get a hold of you?" he asked. " Look on your bed" she said and then she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

James walked to his bed, plopping down. He grabbed the little card on his pillow. " Angel of course, is just 3 shouts away, what is this bitch beetle-juice?" he muttered to himself. Groaning…**TBC**.


	2. Chapter 2 Take my breath away

**Sorry to leave you hanging on this! i hope you like!. (:**

* * *

" Ugh" James had been groaning for the last few minutes, he absolutely had no idea how to put a bra on. He was good at taking them off, but not putting them on. He would get tangled in the straps, one boob would be left out. And when he finally got it he realized it was on backwards.

He cupped his breast experimentally, if he were a guy he would have been turned on right now, but now it just felt like he was grabbing his Pecs. He didn't feel anything, no heat no well…nothing.

He looked through all the blouses he had. Today was the audition Kendall's band was holding and he wanted to look rocker chic. When he was done picking out his outfit, he liked what he saw.

He was wearing a white over the shoulder v-neck, which strangely a lot like his lucky one. He threw a black leather jacket over it, that ended halfway around his torso. He had a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, which really hugged his behind, legs and thighs perfectly. He was wearing a pair of black studded high heels. Which made him about the height that he was when he was a boy, and made him walk awkwardly. He threw on a couple of accessories. Fixed his hair. His bangs went over his left eye, and it was wavy from the bottom. He sprayed some perfume on choking at the strong fumes and then he began the makeup process.

After a number of times, going through different eye shadows and lipstick he finally decided to wipe it off and settle for a natural look. He put a little bit of chap stick on, just to give him that glossy look. Hey he might be a girl, but he refused to wear makeup after having to wipe it off so many times. Either way he was beautiful boy or girl.

He sighed at his front door, he was about to step out for the people of the palm woods to see. Apparently he was new here and only a few people had seen him. He takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

**James's POV.**

Oh gosh everyone's staring at me!. Ok those guys were totally drooling i think?. Did that girl just give me a dirty look?. This is so weird. It's like nobody knows who I am. Oh wait I'm a girl now!. Oh shit there's Camille.

" Hey Camiiii I mean hi I'm new here!" he said, just in time from scaring the dramatic method actress away. Camille looked up from her script and smiled at him.

" Hi I'm Camille!, what's your name?" she asked. James smiled at her.

" James I mean Jamie!" he said again, adding a nervous laugh after. Ok my voice is so girly this is too weird!.

" Jamie that's cute, what are you here for?" she asked, twirling her brown curls looking at James curiously. James scratched the back of his head nervously.

" Oh um, singing ya Gustavo Rocque just signed me"

" Oh Gustavo huh, I hear he's a nightmare. So Jamie have you seen any cute guys you might like?" she asks. Smirking at James's blush.

" Oh um no I haven't really gotten a chance to look around yet, but we should hang out sometime!" he says. Camille smiles and nods her head.

" Ya totally, well it was nice meeting ya Jamie!" she says, walking away. James sighs, ok girl talk check. Now I just have to find where the audition is being held. Uh who to ask, how about wait is that Logan, oh my god! It totally is.

" LOGAN!" he yells. He quickly slaps his hand over his mouth realizing what he did. Logan looks up from where he's reading and walks over. James turns around to avoid the boy, but suddenly he feels a small tap on his shoulder. " Damn" he mutters under his breath. He slowly turns around to a very stunned looking Logan.

" Um uh d-id you j-just c-call me?" he asks. James shakes his head slowly.

" You're so pretty" says Logan, blushing when James blushes as well.

" Thanks, um sorry to bother you but I was talking to this girl Camille and she told me you were really smart, and I need help with these directions and ya…he trails off.

Logan can't seem to stop blushing. He's shocked by the girl's beauty. She's defiantly more prettier than any of the other girls he's seen at the palm woods.

" Oh, uh sorry for staring um here let me see" he says, slowly taking the flyer from James's smaller hand. James thinks Logan looks adorable all bothered. He's adorable in general but when he's blushing and stuttering it adds to it.

" Oh that's actually my friends audition, I can uh take you if you'd like…he says nervously. James giggles, oh god I really am a girl. He nods his head, and Logan smiles.

" O-okay j-jus-ust follow m-me" he stammers. James can see how nervous he is, Logan really wasn't used to talking to pretty girls, so this made him feel out of place. Whenever any girl talked to him really he felt a tad nervous, but a girl so beautiful as James, made him stutter like an idiot.

They walked out into the windy day, which made James's perfume stand out more. It made him gag, he hated such strong feminine smells. It was like being trapped in a never ending Macy's or Dillard's. It just made his stomach turn. I mean a small sprits wouldn't hurt, but too much is just a no…

They walked up to the BTR mobile, Logan being the gentlemen he is, opened the door for him, blushing as he did so. Oh Logie you are adorable!. James got in smiling as the flustered brunette slid in. He put the key in with a shaky hand, awkwardly laughing. James sighs he's the one making him nervous, so he tries to smooth it out as best as he can.

" So Logan, I hear you are fascinated with the solar system specifically Venus?" he says, remembering the little Venus rant he had when he was a boy, and was trying not to get punched in the face by a furious Logan. Logan sighs finally that awkward silence has flown away with the passing wind. He nods his head while watching the road. " Yea I really like it, I like a lot of things but my friends find it nerdy and tease me because of my interests" he shrugs.

" I don't think it's nerdy, it's actually rather cute…you don't really meet sweet guys like you" he says he himself blushing. Oh god James maybe you really are a girl. Logan smiles at him his cheeks red, " Thank you, you don't really meet girls who like stuff like that" he sighs sadly. " I'm sure there's someone out there Logan, there is for everyone" he says. Logan smiles nodding his head. The rest of the car ride is spent chatting of all the things at the Palm woods. James is surprised to find out that almost everything is the same, except Carlos is hardly there to create disaster. And that they live by themselves.

" Well here we are" says Logan pulling up in front of a small bar. Logan jumps out the car and runs over to James's door. James smiles at his sweet gesture. As he gets out he places a sweet peck on his cheek. Logan blushes wildly. " Thanks for the ride Logie" he says ruffling the bookworms hair. Logan only nods unable to form proper words. " I uh, do you want me to uh…wait for you?" he asks, kicking his foot while looking down, the most adorable thing James has ever seen. He giggles, " No that's ok, thanks again, I'll see you later…Logan…and with that he walked off, leaving Logan a drooling mess...

" Ok Jamie Diamond, here is your number we'll call you when it's your time to audition, says the presumed director. He nods and takes a seat at the bar, where there are several girls ahead of him. Some smiling some minding their business. James looks down at his number twenty seven. He sighs. A few minutes later a blonde girl takes a seat next to him. He smiles, but it immediately drops when he recognizes her. She smiles back. " Jamie" he says nervously extending his hand out. She takes it, " Jo" she says, smiling. He looks away cursing under his breath. He forgot that she's dating Kendall. Even though Kendall had kissed another chick at the club. How is he going to get in if she's here?. Is she even auditioning?. He looks over and decides to ask her. " Um so…are you auditioning?" he asks. She nods and smiles." Yup, it's my boyfriend's band, but he didn't guarantee anything." she says.

They fall into an uncomfortable silence, until a boy walks in and call's Jo. She stands and smiles at James. " Good luck" then she walks to the back. He's nervous. He doesn't know what to sing, how to act. And fucking Jo is there, of course she's going to get it. He goes stand up ready to flee. But is pulled back down. He looks to the right and sees Angel sitting there with a look of disbelief.

" You're not going anywhere" she says, releasing James's hand. He groans. She runs her fingers across his arm lightly. She smiles at his glare. " Now Jamie since when do you get nervous?" she asks teasing his tan skin with her black fingernails.

" Never, it's just I mean Kendall is in there, and I'm kinda nervous because I have to wow him" he crosses his thin arms across his perky titts. He sighs looking as the next girl goes in. Angel is silent for a while. She moves his bangs out of his face slowly.

" There is something else that's bothering you" she says truthfully. James looks at her, scared innocence painted all over his hazel orbs.

" It's J-Jo" her name comes out like venom being thrown out of snakes mouth. He didn't really like her before. But know he hates her. Maybe it's because he's a girl now. He somewhat smirks knowing that he's know a girl and he can fight her. Cat fight anyone?. He's got the nails, the body but if that blonde bitch even tries to pull my hair, her body will be floating lifelessly in the Palm Woods pool.

" Jamie what did I say you were?".

" A tough bitch" he whispers out. She smiles. " That's right and how long have you known Kendall for?" she asks. Fixing her dark blouse. " Forever" says the pretty boy err girl. She nods her head enthusiastically.

" That's right now you go in there and you sing that little ass off, and don't let that blonde chick stop your killer streak!" she says. Making James smile and shout " Yes!" with a fist pump. " Now go in there and win his heart!" she says slapping his ass for emphasis. Which makes James yelp and blush as he walks towards the door. He looks back but Angel is gone. He takes a deep breath before turning the knob.

Kendall was chatting with his drummer about the girls that had just auditioned. Some were good, some were bad, other just plain horrible. He really didn't want to have to pick his girlfriend because it would be unfair. And the guys have been nagging that he shouldn't have even let her try out in the first place. It's not that they didn't like her, it's just you really can't be mixing love life with band life. Kendall sighed for the millionth time that day. Running his fingers through his blonde locks. Jo came up behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. " So who'd you pick?" she asks. Leaning down to place a kiss to the back of his neck. Making him slightly shiver.

She's being really unfair. She's seducing him into picking her. He stands up awkwardly, not noticing the pout placed on her lips. He walks towards the band setup to start packing when he hears a knock at the door. They all turn their heads towards the door. Kendall swears his breath just hitched.

_"Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_  
_On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame_  
_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away"_

Kendall's jaw is slack, the most beautiful girl just walked in. The lyrics keep playing in his head, but they get louder. He turns back and sees his friend pick up his cell phone. The music suddenly stops and him and the beautiful brunette girl both blush at the irony. Jo clears her throat, raising a brow at her blushing boyfriend. He clears his throat. " Um yes?" he asks.

" Uh I have an audition" she states. Her voice is angelic and angel like. Her eyes are hazel and vibrant. Her skin is sun kissed. Her hair is bouncy and shiny. Her smile is white and radiant. Kendall can't help but to stare. After two years of being with Jo, this girl is a sight for sore eyes. He's speechless, he can't help it this girl has fallen from heaven.

" Oh uh ya o-okay, uh what's your n-name?" he stammers. That's how taken back he is. She nods her head and steps up to the microphone. Kendall blushingly steps to the side of her picking up his guitar. She takes her bangs out of her eyes " Jamie Diamond". She clears her throat. Jamie Diamond that name will play in his head for hours tonight." Ok which song would you like to sing?" asks the drummer, snapping them out of each others trance. She turns around and looks at him. She thinks for a second, before she remembers that Kendall's band is a rock band. She smiles and walks over to the drummer leaning down and whispering something into his ear. He smiles at her, and she walks back to the microphone stand.

He claps his sticks together. Looks over towards Kendall and sends him a nod. He looks over to the other players and nods. The guitar starts. James looks at Kendall and smiles. Causing the blonde to blush.

_Friday night and I need a fight_  
_My motorcycle and a switchblade knife_  
_Handful of grease in my hair feels right_  
_But what I need to make me tight are those,_

Kendall doesn't realize the song until the lyrics come out of the gorgeous girl's mouth. He smiles at her because this is his favorite song. James sings the song by Motley Crue similar but except his voice sounds more feminine. He sounds almost like Joan Jett. With her rocker vocals.

_Girls, Girls, Girls_  
_Long legs and burgundy lips_  
_Girls, Girls, Girls,_  
_Dancin' down on Sunset Strip_  
_Girls, Girls, Girls,_  
_Red lips, fingertips_

James get's more comfortable, it feels just like when he would be performing on stage with the guys. Except there is still a little bit of nervous in his system, because now he has to impress Kendall.

_Trick or treat-sweet to eat_  
_On Halloween and New Year's Eve_  
_Yankee girls ya just can't be beat_  
_But they're the best when they're off their feet_

_Girls, Girls, Girls_  
_At the Dollhouse in Ft. Lauderdale_  
_Girls, Girls. Girls_  
_Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails_  
_Girls, Girls, Girls_  
_Raising Hell at the 7th Veil_  
_Have you read the news_  
_In the Soho Tribune_  
_Ya know she did me_  
_Well then she broke my heart_

Kendall looks at James blushing as she sings. Her voice is amazingly rock star material. He watches as she sways her hips to the music. He bites his lip looking at her hips as they go down and back up. He looks over at Jo who has her arms crossed looking pissed. He gulps looking away before it gets more awkward.

_I'm such a good good girl,_  
_I just need a new toy_  
_I tell ya what, boy_  
_Dance for me, I'll keep you overemployed_  
_Just tell me a story_  
_You know the one I mean_

James switches boy to girl for that part. He looks over to the side at Kendall. They both wear cheesy grins on there faces. James takes the mic of the stand, and walks over to Kendall. They both find themselves back to back. As James sings and Kendall plays his guitar. James throws his head back on top of Kendall's as James air guitars. Listening to Kendall play the shit out of that killer guitar. Kendall strums that whammy bar joyously. James smiles because this is a move he and Kendall do when they play guitar hero.

_Crazy Horse, Paris, France_  
_Forgot the names, remember romance_  
_I got the photos, a menage a trois_  
_Musta broke those Frenchies laws with those_

_Girls, Girls. Girls_  
_Body Shop. Marble Arch_  
_Girls, Girls, Girls_  
_Tropicana's where I lost my heart_

_Girls, Girls, Girls_

James lifts his arm up as he sings. Moving with the sick sound of Kendall's guitar. He looks over at Jo, who shoots a glare at him. He rolls his eyes and continues to sing the last bit of the song.

_Girls, Girls, Girls,_

_Girls, Girls, Girls,_

_Girls, Girls, Girls,_

He dances whipping his hair back and forth in a rocker fashion not that little abominations Will Smith created. Kendall does his guitar solo his tongue sticks out of his mouth as he strings the chords of his Gibson R9 Les Paul. His jacket falling to the sides of his arms as he bends his back backwards. James smiles cause it's always what Kendall does when he gets star power on the video game. He's seen Kendall play guitar before. But never like this. I guess he really is a rock star, not a boy bander. Well in this world anyway.

_Girls, Girls, Girls,_

_Girls, Girls, Girls,_

The song stops. The drummer plays for a few more seconds before finishing off with a big finale. Kendall and James both pant as they try and recapture their breaths. Kendall feel's his jeans tighten a little, at seeing the girl's tan skin soaked with a thin coat of sweat. Making her tan skin glow in the rooms light. Her breasts rise up and down slowly as her breath comes back to her. He can't stop staring for the life of him. Her white shirt is outlining her pair so well showing off the black bra underneath. And slightly pronounced abs. James looks at Kendall and smiles while blushing. Kendall's got this animalistic stare in his eyes. And James can't help but feel turned on. And thankful for not having a dick at this moment, because it would defiantly be making a tent in his jeans right now.

" So what'd you think?" asks James, breaking the silence. Kendall looks at his mates. All of them sort of signaling to each other in a silent way. Kendall turns back to James. " Welcome to the band" he says. James let's out a squeal and throws his arms over Kendall's neck. Kendall doesn't waste time and immediately wraps his arms around her thin hips. He buries his face into the crook of her neck and inhales deeply. The addicting aroma of her coco shampoo fills his nose. He sighs as he continues to smell her. James blushes when he hears Kendall sniff. " Okay!" Jo breaks it up. Pushing James back. And grabbing Kendall's arm possessively.

Kendall blushes at how long the hug lasted, and at Jo's actions. James looks at Jo who's burning her hateful glare into his forehead. Suddenly the room is bathed in an awkward shower. How does one blonde bitch manage to make things feel weird in a matter of a few seconds?. From the moment he saw Jo protectively wrap her arms around Kendall, he knew that they would have problems. Well if Jo want's a fight that's what she'll get.

James clears his throat and picks up his jacket from the small couch. He turns to the boys and smiles, " Thanks I had fun I can't wait to sing with you guys" he says. Putting his jacket on and walking out of the room. They all sigh once she leaves Kendall rolls his eyes as Jo snuggles into his chest.

The guys are packing their equipment into a van. It's getting dark outside. Kendall is arguing with Jo about how she's his girlfriend and that she's the only one, that's why she can't be in the band if she's going to be jealous and over protective. Kendall sighs as she jumps into the van. He looks forward and sees Jamie standing on the sidewalk looking to cross but only to jump back as a car zooms by.

He smiles and walks towards her. He taps her shoulder. She turns around smiling when she sees Kendall. " Hey you need a ride?" he asks, stuffing his hands into his pockets. She smiles and nods her head. " I'd like that" she says nicely. And follows him to the large van. The drive is silent and defiantly awkward as if they couldn't get any worse. Jo pulls at her hair when she finds out that James is living at the Palm Woods. That has Kendall grinning like an idiot. Once they enter the lobby Kendall tells James that they have a meeting in his apartment 2J tomorrow. She nods and smiles before stepping into the elevator offering a sweet goodnight which leaves the both of them blushing.

James jumps onto his bed sighing contently. He's just that much closer to winning Kendall's love.

Kendall lays on his bed. Jamie never leaving his head. He sighs because he thinks he just might find something special with this girl, the girl that will invade his dreams starting now…


End file.
